


Don't even try

by Un_kn_own



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Deaths, F/M, I hate tags, MC just doesn't exist lmao, Spoilers, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_own/pseuds/Un_kn_own
Summary: After _____ has been kicked out by her landlord she meets a certain Saeyoung who is letting her stay at his place. However, since she really needed to bite someone soon, she decided he would be the best victim. Though, she didn't expect that one annoying parasite was making it so difficult.





	1. Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceInWamboLand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInWamboLand/gifts).



> Heyyyy this lazy ass didn't proofread! ;DDDDD  
> this is terrible I just wanted to write something about vampires and MM  
> //also i decided I'll split this up in two parts(may be more) because meh.

I gripped the handle of the parasol tighter. Resulting in my knuckles turning whiter than they already are. The sun was burning on my skin even through clothes, and it only aggravated my self control. I had just been kicked out by my landlord because I didn't have the money to pay rent. What should I do now? I had no place to stay, no family, no friends-- And I desperately needed blood. It had been quite some time since I drank enough fresh blood to still my thirst, but my body already longed for more, and if I kept this up it would soon end in someone getting badly hurt. Usually it was my boyfriend who voluntarily let me drink some of his blood, but-- I guess those times are over.

As I continued walking through the crowded streets, a man bumped into me. I fell to the ground, losing grasp of the parasol. I let out a cry in pain as the sunbeams directly touched my pale skin, instantly giving me a terrible sunburn. I couldn't open my eyes, it felt like if I did, I would go blind. Suddenly, I felt someone carrying me away, somewhere in the shadows I guessed.

As they carefully put me down I kept my eyes closed, fearing what would happen next. Instead I began slowly touching my burned skin lightly, hissing at the pain.

"S-sorry.. Are you okay..?"

My eyes shot open, before me knelt a man with hair red like blood, eyes shining golden, and yellow-black striped glasses. He looked nerdy in my opinion, still, somehow cute. His expression looked kind of concerned, a little nervous too. He reached out for me but quickly retreated when I let out another cry in pain. He began panicking and shaking, looking around for anything that could be of help. "Gahh-- What do you need?? Your parasol?? Sun protection??? Ahhh-- What should I do?? What to do--??" I heard him mumbling as he continued to look around frantically.

Next to my own burned skin I could smell his blood even with the distance between us. It smelled sweet and I imagined how great it probably tasted. The last time I was able to taste blood that smelled that sweet was months ago when I still was with my ex boyfriend... But he was willingly giving me his blood.. This person didn't even know my name.

There was no one here... I could easily bite him without anyone knowing... Just.. Just a little bit of blood... 

...

I should wait a bit... Win time...

.

.

"A home."

"Wha-"

"I need a home."

He looked at me confused. "You're.. homeless..?" His expression showed a little hint of pity, but also cautiousness, to not fall for lies I guessed.

"I was kicked out by my landlord today... I don't have money, neither do I have a job." He opened his mouth and inhaled to say something, but before he started he closed it again.

"Please... Only until I find a job and have enough money to get an apartment myself... You don't need to give me food or anything just--" He interrupted before I could even finish my pleading.

"It's alright.. You can stay at my place..."

 

  
I covered as much skin as I could with my jacket, but the limited space in the car made that a little difficult. We've been driving for almost ten minutes now, neither of us even dared to talk after we introduced ourselves to each other until he finally broke the silence. "What's with your family? Aren't they helping you?"

For a few moments I fought with myself if I should tell him the truth or lie to him, but he didn't seem dumb, so I decided I'd go for opening up to him. "They're dead."

"Wha- Your whole family??"

I didn't know if I had aunts and uncles, or siblings and cousins. All that I ever knew was that I had a mother and a father, both dead, killed by humans.

"I never knew more than my parents, they died when I was still young... I became an orphan until I turned 18, when I finally left that place and lived on my own." Actually, this wasn't quite right. Yeah sure, my parents died, but that was long after I turned 18. It was simply too complicated and a stupid idea itself to tell him. I was currently just over 200 years, a purebred vampire, which meant I had the appearance of a 20 year old human. Only a real dumbass would tell the truth in a moment like this.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"It's alright... I.. learned to accept it." In all honesty, I could never accept it. I grieved over it before, and I still do. I'll never learn to accept the death of a loved one, it's simply too much for me.

As we drifted into a darker alley I felt myself smirking inwardly. If he lived here it would be even easier to bite him without many human witnesses around. There were almost no houses here, only one or two every 50 meters.

We stopped before a weird looking one though. It looked nothing like a house.. More like.. a bunker. The second thing startling me was the weird gate that asked us what 'Ice Cream' meant in Arabic. Apparently, the so called redhead Saeyoung had no problems in answering. The door opened and we stepped inside. It.. wasn't really what I expected. He had it quite comfy in here despite the outside look, really weird taste that guy had I thought. He showed me the guest room which contained not more than a two sized bed and some old wooden desks. There were dusty clothes and other things scattered around the corners and a few cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. The webs didn't quite bother me, though, the things on the ground made it pretty easy to trip and fall.

Next to the main room was an adjoining room, how it turns out it is a small bathroom with a toilet, a shower and tub in one and a sink. This room was clean though, unlike the other one. I lied down my parasol on one of the desks, tugging up my hair I walked inside the bathroom. As I started the faucet I held my burned hands under the ice cold water and let out a groan of relief as it eased the burning pain. While I coated my whole body with water I didn't notice anyone entering the room, probably one of my biggest mistakes.

His voice was calm but still intimidating in it's own way. "So you're the one my stupid brother was talking about?"

_Eh?_

Startled, I looked up at the familiar person before me. His tall figure leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and an annoyed frown painting his face. It was Saeyoung, although... His hair was red, and this person's ones looked like he had seen a ghost which had turned it almost completely white. Also, he didn't wear any glasses and his eyes had a weird blueish color, not the golden shining of Saeyoung. My conclusion was obviously that this guy wasn't Saeyoung at all, and stating from his question before, he had to be his brother. It would make sense though.

For a few moments we just looked at each other until he looked somewhere away from me into the room, then back at me, still with the same annoyed expression from before. "'I'll take that as a yes."

He turned around and walked towards the desk with my parasol, I quickly dried myself lightly with a towel and creeped up on him. Picking up the contracted parasol he brought it up to his eye level and looked closely at it, turning and twisting it to get to see every little corner.

"Why do you need a parasol? Don't you like the sun?"

I stuttered as I nervously answered. "I- My skin is sorely sensitive.. I get a sunburn if I don't use it."

The lingering silence was driving me insane. I hated it when people stopped talking in such moments, it was so frustrating.

"My name's _____. Pleasure to meet you." I bowed slightly to leave a good impression, his back was turned to me though, and he never saw it.

.

.

.

"Saeran."


	2. Threatening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol don't wanna proofread cause I know it's shitty  
> Sorry, couldn't really make it longer

As it turned out, I was right with my guess about Saeran.

Saeyoung had invited me to eat dinner with him and his brother, who apparently was his blue eyed and white haired twin. At first it was really awkward, it didn't get less weirder either, Saeyoung seemed to have gotten completely used to me by then and was making jokes nobody but him laughed about. Saeran was the obviously the quiet one of them, sometimes insulting his brother after one of his terrible jokes.

Though, the thing making me most uncomfortable in this situation was the quiet one. Next to eating his food he has been glaring at me the whole time. If glares could kill, I'd be dead by now. I excused myself to get away from them as soon as possible and went straight to the guest room.

Letting myself fall onto the two sized bed I sighed. Saeran seemed to dislike me a lot- It seemed like he disliked everyone actually. I closed my eyes in intention to rest a bit, when a knock the door echoed through the room. Surprised I open the door, meeting warm golden eyes. Scratching the back of his neck he laughed awkwardly.

"Ha.. And? Do you like the room?.. I'm really sorry for my brother's attitude.. He just doesn't show too much affection to anyone... But I'm sure you'll eventually get along!" His eyes seemed to shine with excitement. "It'll just take a bit."

The rest of the conversation was relatively useless small talk, until he finally retreated to his own bedroom. It didn't take me long until I fell asleep, only to wake up in the middle of the night with my thirst for blood. I sneaked to the kitchen, thinking a glass of  water would help. I held myself back from attacking the redhead in the hallway, who suddenly appeared from around the corner. He yawned.

"Oh, hey _____!.. Did I wake you up? Sorry... Vanderwood called me, I need to work. I'll be back tomorrow." Next to the fact that I had no idea who 'Vanderwood' is, I also realized I don't even know what kind of job he has- not that it matters anyways.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to get some water." My eyes fixated on that perfectly exposed neck, I knew I needed his blood as soon as possible, but... Now...?

"Well then see you later! Tell my brother would you?" His back was turned to me as he walked out of the house and I reached out to grab him from behind, in intention to bite him by surprise, but was stopped as I felt someone grab my hair and pulling harshly on it. The door behind Saeyoung closed before so could even pathetically cry for help.

I winced as I by back hit the wall rather hard, and my eyes shot open as a hand slung around my throat.

"S-Saeran-!?"

His cold eyes were filled with anger and hatred as he stared down at me.

"Listen up whore, I don't care if you live here, I don't care about how you're doing, but if you dare turn my brother into one of those blood sucking assholes like you, I'll make sure you **will** , regret it.

My eyes widened at his statement. How did he find out? Because of the parasol!? Did he see my teeth?! How!!? I felt tears running down my cheeks as he squeezed my throat harder, my ways to breath vanishing.

"Understood?"

I nodded as best as I could with my current position, words not wanting to leave my mouth, my nails digging into the flesh of his arms and hands, begging for him to finally stop. I fell to my knees as he eventually released me.

"Good. I'm happy we could find a compromise."

I looked up at him, only to be met with nothing but thin air. As I had planned, I got water from the kitchen and retreated to the guest room. I couldn't sleep that night, my mind circling around one simple question. How did he find out? Wasn't I careful enough? Why didn't Saeyoung notice? I came to the conclusion that there was only one logic explanation for Saeran's knowledge about me.

He was like me, a blood sucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's really bad ;-; I just write ideas down at times without much thinking lol  
> //Maybe it will get interesting for u i dunno


End file.
